Make James into a Marshmallow
by the beautiful dreamer's awake
Summary: The observations of Remus Lupin. The interference of Sirius Black. And the mess they make of James' love life
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Harry Potter

Dear notebook

I wasn't sure how to start this and I'm not even sure what to call it. My name is Remus Lupin , the only logical marauder and friend of James Potter. I'm recording the stories of James and Lily Evans either for their children or to explain to Jame's parents why he was turned into a goat.

**Moony, Moony, Moony it wouldn't matter if James was turned into a goat we could just turn him back with minor difficulties but if he was turned into a marshmallow then put into the microwave to slowly expand and Peter ate him. . . he would never be the same. **

Sirius where do you come up with these things?

**In my head, where do your ideas come from?**

Okay fine . . . or to explain to Jame's parents why their son was turned into a marshmallow put into a microwave and eaten by Peter. Happy?

**Ecstatic**

have you ever noticed that when ever i try to write something it always has notes from you on it, like that transfiguration essay when. . .

**I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS FOR TRANSFIGURATION!**

You wrote things like, McG. is hot. Minny's my pussycat. I love Minny. Minerva and Sirius forever .

**I DIDN'T KNOW **

So you write things like that all the time?

**. . . no. . . **

**S**o S.B. and M.M. in the heart carved onto your bed

**its just a coincidence that they could stand for Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagal.**

. . . right. . .

**why didn't you take that stuff off your essay?**

And miss the look on her face? Never!

**How did she know it was me?**

What is this twenty questions?

**Mooney. . . **

I put "Side notes compliments of Sirius Black"

**I apologize for the inconvenient as your original narrator is now hanging upside down. I will finish this entry up. Its summer right now and Lily had to stay with her friend, Juniper who happens to live next door to Lupin. We usually stay at James' house because there is nothing to do at Moony's house except write in a notebook. Now I see why he is like the way he is he had a boring childhood until hew meet me but it was to late to save him so the boring got into his soul and thats why hes an uptight rule abiding book worm!!! Don't look so angry Lupin I would've found out eventually. I mean now I can get you the help you need. Anyway nothing has happened yet with Lily and Prongs but it will ohhh it will. . . Wait Mooney wants to say something.**

What are you planning?

**Wow how can you write upside down?**

Don't change the subject. What are you planning?

**How do you know I'm planning something? **

Evil grin

**Darn it always gives me away.**

Sirius tell me.

**Just gonna make my summer more interesting thats all. **

Sirius if you think I'm just goi. .

**Lecture over okay well I have to go get ready for **_**O**_**peration **_**M**_**ake**_** S**_**ummer **_**M**_**ore Exciting **_**B**_**y **_**G**_**etting **_**J**_**ames **_**T**_**urned **_**I**_**nto **_**A M**_**arshmallow or **_**O.M.S.M.E.B.G.J.T.I.A.M. **_**For short. **

**The Most Handsome Marauder **

**Sirius Black**


	2. Chapter 2

James messed up big time, and now he is lost forever to the anger of the tempestuous Lily Evans.

**Oh big word. You have much knowledge we should form a cult around you and make a statue of you many stories high. O' wise one explain what does tempestuous mean? **

Characterized by tempests.

**Okay. .?**

She gets angry its part of her personality.

**How did you know that?**

It's my word of the day.

**NO! Moony, we're losing you to the DARK SIDE!**

Sirius Black there is no need for you to hit me.

**Must. Kill. Brain Cells.**

Stop it!

**Fine I was trying to save you fro. . OOOO**

Padfoot decided to leave me to document this horrible day in favor of following something shiny. I woke up this morning to a beautiful sunrise and finished the charming and enlightening book "The Secrets and Mysteries of the White Niffler" which in my opinion. .

**Moony no one care about your opinion. Flash forward to where I come in. Everyone cares about that.**

I thinkthe white. .

**No one cares Moony.**

Sirius please refrain from waving your knut in my face.

**But its a shiny knut.**

It still does not belong in my face.

**SHINY SHINY**

I will now continue without constant interruption as my co-author is busy trying to get a knut out of his nose. Later I went downstairs and found Sirius and James trying to hide diagrams which is a terrible omen of things to come, Mauraders diagrams. Flash forward a couple hours and Lily ends up covered in tapioca and eraser shavings while sitting on a very tame goat, shouting the choicest swear words at James and some of the best hexing I've ever seen. And the horrible fiasco could have been avoided had it not been for the genus of a certain Sirius Black.

**Moony, we set up the prank for the next person to come along. How was I supposed to know it would be Evans?**

But you got Lily out of the house, you tricked her into coming down the street you pushed her onto the platform and dumped the tapioca on her before James could stop you.

**I'm sticking to my story.**

Sirius your goal this summer was to get Lily to turn James into a marshmallow.

**Ah but my naive friend you have no proof.**

Except a written document saying that to make your summer more interesting you were going to make trouble for James. Which reminds me you were wrong. Lily turned James into a goat.

**The summers not over yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**A/N Hey i dedicate this chappy to all my reviewers and most specifically razzledazzle41191who gave me the idea for this chapter.**_

_**A**/N ha I figured out how to do the line thing._

**Really Moony, goat, marshmallow, whats the difference?**

There isn't anything alike about them one is a mammal, and the other is a sugary sweet to be enjoyed around a campfire, or in a cup of hot chocolate.

**Ha!! they are connected **

What! How in the world are they connected?

**Corn**

Corn?

**Corn.**

Really, corn?

**Yes, corn**

Hum, corn.

**Yup, corn.**

How many time are we going to say corn?

**Until you figure out the connection. Corn.**

Okay I give up!

**Moony I thought you were smart. In marshmallows there is cornstarch and corn syrup. Goats eat corn and it is also grown on a farm. That my dear friend is the connectio**n.

Sirius I'm so proud of you. You said a complete and logical sentence. But there still is a difference.

**Their both hairy**!

I was so proud. Then you go and say something like that.

**You mean marshmallows aren't hairy**

Not in the slightest Paddy.

**I'm going to kill Kretcher. He must've rolled them in the septi. . .**

And we are changing the subject NOW. So. . . nice weather we've been having. What was that?

**What?**

That sound.

**That was my manly grunt of agreement.**

It sounded like a pig with a bad head cold.

**Mister Padfoot disagrees with Mister Moony, and would like to say that until Mister Moony has a manly grunt of agreement he should not mock anyone else's. **

Mister Moony would like to point out to Mister Padfoot that his vocabulary is ten times larger then Mister Padfoots and can express himself in more elegant and refined ways than a monosyllabic grunt.

**Moony. . .**

What Sirius?

**I'm bored.**

Me too.

**Moony.**

Yes Sirius

**Will you help with Operation Make Summer More Interesting By Getting James Turned Into A Marshmallow?**

Mister Moony excepts Mister Padfoot's generous offer on the condition that if Mister Prongs finds out what we did Mister Padfoot will say that Mister Moony was forced to do the despicable act of treachery against his will.

**Mister Padfoot heartily agrees to Mister Moony's offer. **


End file.
